


天地缓缓

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	天地缓缓

北面，京都洛阳。  
下着雨。  
尹昉从江南水乡赶来。那边也有雨，不过是润如丝绸，软若舞女手。北方的雨还是太硬冷了，砸得人生疼，摇摇欲坠的蓑笠根本无用，面纱也沉沉黏在他脸上。  
挂在马上的干粮和衣服，或许早湿透，无法，要么快走，明早趁城门开时正好入城。要么，便要在客栈留许久。  
不能再等了，尹昉想。此次任务时限仅有半月，路上耽搁五日，那么十日。  
其实他也怪，买主如此急，何必去挑千里迢迢外的他。洛阳暗影更多，更可神不知，鬼不觉。

王彦霖那时在看着他。亭子古朴，全为木质，细细流水从池下鱼背滑过。王彦霖倒一杯梅子酒给他，让他喝。  
酒杯是青玉就成的，酒也是青色的。尹昉懒得接，只说我喝不惯酒。  
王彦霖是知道他喝不得的，也不再劝，手转弯回来，一饮而尽。  
然后看了尹昉垂落的鬓角发丝，和脑后挽起的髻。尹昉难得露脸，露也是一副随意模样。  
他说只有你能去。王彦霖这般解释。  
尹昉抬个眼皮，肩膀还靠在柱子上，问为何。  
十三王爷，王彦霖又看尹昉的眉眼边，与唇齿间，好男色。

王坐在高位上，丝竹绕上梁，又寻他耳旁。王吃着葡萄，手指不住敲动几案。  
内官来报，说十三王爷到。嗓音拖得长，压下奏乐。  
十三王爷悠哉地行礼，没等吩咐就坐在了位子上。  
王见怪不怪，说北狄奉公主和亲，要正位，只有你。  
王兄，十三王爷拿颗葡萄，扔到空中玩，我愿意娶，人家愿意嫁吗？  
王看着他，眼眶深邃，莫不可测。  
王说，信使传信，八字已合，不日到京，尽早择良日合卺。  
他撇嘴，王兄，性子我改不了。婚可以结，人我才不碰。  
王笑哄这位小弟，小十三，你二十六了，外面可以玩，家还是要成的。  
小十三似是气，拂袖而起，听闻是朝着南风馆去了。

尹昉坐在角落里，水墨屏风挡在外侧，他一身青色，戴着青纱。  
对面有人，请一杯茶予他，有劳公子南北奔波。  
尹昉摇头，声音隔着布仍清冽，阁下出手阔绰，在下理应效劳，也不用您跑这一趟。  
不必尊称，我叫阿鱼。  
尹昉没有回应，也不喝茶。  
阿鱼说，于新婚夜前，杀十三王爷。  
雨已停，地板还是湿，太阳洒下，像一道彩虹。  
尹昉说，十日后，烦请阁下认为，我与王爷共死。  
他站起来，身型修长，飘然的衣如云端。他说，阁下与我，不可再见。

尹昉隐在瓦片上，他身子软，藏于檐旁，类无形。  
十三王爷回府晚，巡夜过两轮，马车才颠颠来到。管家迎上去，扶住跌跌撞撞的人。  
尹昉等两刻，跳入房中，黑压一片，人已入眠。  
他听到屋里沉稳呼吸，脚下无声靠近。  
甚至还有闲心想，这同好男色有何关系，王彦霖要是看他碍眼，不妨直说。  
他杀人向来干净利落，有机会就不脱手。  
剑光在月下照寒，尹昉鬼魂出没般靠近，呼吸绽放脖颈旁。  
一把胡刀，刹那间横他要害处。

十三王爷嘴里有酒气，不留情面地喷在他脖子上，耳朵下，公子夜闯私宅，是大罪。  
尹昉手腕要翻，被他另一只手扣住。  
公子，有话好好说，别动刀啊。  
他笑意浓，哪里有半分醉酒模样。  
尹昉干脆把剑甩在地上，想，今日不杀，还有九日。  
王爷似乎满意了，胡刀截他一半面纱，抛去空中收刀。面纱绕成一股绳，绑在尹昉两手间。  
尹昉低笑，这能绑住我？  
王爷唇贴着他耳垂吐热气，话语冰封，你明知道，你杀不了我的。

诚然，尹昉是可怖这位王爷的武功造诣的，他能骗过自己，绝非常人。  
可外界传言并非如此。  
说他游手好闲，不学无术，劣迹斑斑，喜好男色。  
总之，不是身后这个，禁锢着他，逼他与其相拥而眠，在梦里仍警醒十分的人。  
尹昉不敢动，毕竟王爷手上握住了刀。他还真敢这么睡，不怕梦里杀一人。  
栀子香飘在院子里，钻进尹昉已无遮挡的鼻中，面纱被王爷闭眼卸下，手法异样温柔。  
尹昉很久没有这样一夜安眠。

晨，天光大亮。尹昉醒时，双手已复自由，王爷卧在床外贵妃榻上，看着一卷书。  
没有面纱，他不视人，只在帘子里喊一声，王爷。  
十三王爷耳力好，自是听到，施然走近，问公子安。  
尹昉垂眸，长睫毛扫下来，看不清神色，也猜不透这位王爷的心思。  
王爷又说好多话。你叫什么？你告诉我，我让你走。你还有几天时限，不如我们打个赌。  
尹昉发现自己的剑就在枕头旁。  
仍闪青色寒光。

他抓起剑柄，贴合纹路温厚，他砍断床旁月光帐，衣角翻飞，他的剑走到王爷鼻尖前。王爷似是早就料到，胡刀挑开长剑，茶杯摔渐地板，琥珀色铺满一地，王爷从窗跳到前院。剑气震荡，栀子花香裹满鼻腔。  
尹昉很是轻盈，他似乎只沾一下花枝顶端，又似乎只在空气中借了个力，便瞬间打转，又冲王爷而去。王爷腿部也发力，自左脚尖为中心，右腿绕转，接住了尹昉毫不留情的剑势。尹昉身影鬼魅无常，有时从左处刺来，有时又一剑探他右肩，王爷也觉得他难以应对，手起一刀，只割下他鬓角一缕黑发。  
发丝飞扬，传来的声响还有门口的报，王驾到——  
他俩胶着不清，尹昉此刻不宜留，他收剑回鞘，却失了这一秒的主动权。  
王爷如雄鹰展翅，长袖一展，揽他入怀。尹昉一慌，手刃已起，却被王爷喝住，别动。  
果不其然，身后带笑的声音来，小十三，你这是在干什么？  
王爷有一双很大很稳的手，此时禁锢住尹昉不堪一握的腰，还揉了揉。  
他懒散答，我正在与这位小公子培养感情。王兄倒好，直接把人家吓了一跳。你说，该怎么赔我？  
王气笑，你还怪罪到我头上来了？好，好。那王兄就送你一壶陈年好酒，如何？  
王爷甜甜笑，尹昉在他温热怀里才能发现，他笑起来，竟有两颗小小虎牙，展露出无限的孩子气来。

随即，有酒送来，青玉坛。十三王爷直接开封，饮尽半坛。王嗔怪他不知珍惜好酒，但也无法，嘱咐他几句芝麻事，就拂袖离去了。  
酒洒落一半于尹昉发尾，发出淡淡的清香桂花味道。十三王爷还在抱着他，不过身体越来越烫。  
尹昉侧眸看了一眼，他的下巴有汗滴滑落，耳朵全是红彤一片。  
尹昉愣住，方才反应过来那酒中有什么。十三王爷倒是不在意，推开他后退几步，只说一声抱歉。  
王爷还说，你暂时不能离开这里。但你放心，我不会做什么。只是劳烦……劳烦你扶我回房间。  
那是一场狼藉的房间，地上是沙帐和碎瓷片。王爷身体愈发沉重，他呼吸无比急促，手心发汗，滚烫。  
可他离尹昉很远，他的肩膀开始抖动，喉咙中有断裂的碎吟。他缩在床榻深处，芙蓉香牵住站在床帷边的尹昉。  
他本该离开，但离开了他也仍会回来。他以为方才能解决掉王爷，才鲁莽露面。可这位琢磨不透的王爷救了他，他们便不能如此两清。  
尹昉很重情义。王彦霖救他一命，他甘愿还数十条命。就算此刻的尹昉要杀十三王爷，他也无从下手了。

尹昉缓缓坐下来，拍拍他肩膀，问他，你如何？  
王爷眼圈都是血红色，泪珠滚着没有落。他抓住尹昉的手腕，狠狠咬个牙印。  
尹昉抖了抖，没有挣开。  
王爷的睫毛很长，近乎可鎏金的薄羽阴影。他头发半乱，一半都滑落胸前，那发梢上有酒香，被王爷抓去闻。  
王爷吃进几丝乌发，含糊又不满，这什么破酒，还没我酿的那几坛新酒香。  
他拉着尹昉的发尖，把人拉进怀中，他不断问，公子，你姓甚名何？  
他却不等尹昉回答，直接吻住了尹昉的唇。他昨晚就想吻了，那唇果然如梦中一般的柔软。他接到晨间竹叶的露水，他触到万千缂丝的翩翩一角。  
尹昉脑后一抹黑木簪，被他拔下，扔远。木声温润，砸在地面也轻声无息。王爷拂过尹昉的长发，贴近他，你怎么不走？  
尹昉没有回答。

十三王爷打翻床边木盒，几个小小锦盒滚落出来。他挑拣一个，按开，里面粉嫩，扑鼻清香，倒像栀子。  
这酒不毁他意志，他尚且清明，还能同尹昉说几句话。他说，你，你要是疼了，就跟我说……  
他这话说得心虚，尹昉都听得奇怪，用眼神问他，你不是熟客吗？  
王爷舔舔嘴唇，他嘴唇都无比红。他的小虎牙又跑出来，他讪讪说，那都是我骗我王兄的。  
尹昉反而叹口气。他袖子滑落大半，都是拉扯而成的，手腕细白，但是血管服帖的肆意生长。是有力的习武之人的手。  
尹昉说，我叫尹昉。日出明的昉。

尹昉被撑开。  
他骨架小，胯骨尤其，何况本就不是该接纳东西的地方。但他多半不是疼，是酸，是胀，是痒。他不习惯喊叫，不喜欢诉说，他只是咬着唇吸气，再漏几小丛细细呻吟。  
王爷低下头，微硬的头发打疼他的胸口。他啃着尹昉的下巴，哑的声音唤他，让尹昉叫他的名字。  
他说，你知道我叫什么，是不是？你叫一叫我，尹昉儿……  
他把尾音拉长，像是儿时偷吃的糖果点心一样甜腻粘稠，让人逃离无法。尹昉半阖的眼睛看着他，那是堪比潺潺溪流的清澈。  
他嗓音又软又涩，被欺负狠的哼声。他从桃花瓣中落下，轻声地呼唤如同北燕过境。  
他轻声的，抖落如秋日红枫叶的。他喊，景瑜。

尹昉绕木梯而上。他心中无限疑惑，他知道有人专程等待他，为他解惑。  
山水画卷屏，有麻衣者煮上好茶。尹昉毫不客气，坐在对面。  
阿鱼说，我知公子会来。  
尹昉说，难得有你这样误报消息的买主，如今我要毁约，你人财两空。  
阿鱼笑道，公子勿气，我信公子道义和能力。我也并非故意不告，我与十三王从无可近身时，实是不明他功底如何。  
他放一颗白玉簪于尹昉面前，恕我之过，公子请勿怪罪。  
那簪尾是一只几刀刻花而出的小鸟，并无女气，反而灵动十足。  
这次阿鱼先走，同尹昉道别言，公子，这应是你我最后一见。  
阿鱼被尹昉叫住，问了最后一个问题。  
尹昉问，你是否以真容视人？

黄景瑜不在府中等尹昉，反正他要是想找，天南地北他都能找到。  
他纵马去郊外，玄色长袍在风中成花。风吹乱他长发，赤色发带随风如烟。  
尹昉便在此时从天而降。  
他剑光割开黄景瑜长袖一角，丝绸转瞬不见。他足尖敲马背，长剑直驱，黄景瑜直向后飞，手掌一拍土地，尘土飞扬后，胡刀扫尹昉左肩。  
尹昉主攻，黄景瑜主守，来来往往，仿佛一个一个的喂招。尹昉愈攻愈急，逼黄景瑜反击，可他不紧不慢，弯弯胡刀挑几道银光，刺尹昉手臂。  
他们震落一地栀子花，白色的香飘进他们骨髓，透露出许许多多梦境。尹昉的剑在树干上划一道，落一雨。  
黄景瑜在树杈借力，栀子扑面时寻住尹昉手腕。他拉着尹昉，青色衣衫像一朵云，他把云握在怀中。  
黄景瑜搂着尹昉的腰，长啸一声。马蹄嗒嗒，接住轻飘飘的一对人。  
尹昉环住黄景瑜的脖子，承他沉甸甸的一曲吻。

黄景瑜日日酗酒。王兄来看，一屋子酒精呛人气。他惯来忍这个小弟，此刻也骂他个狗血喷头。  
黄景瑜还是喝，是他自己挖出来的梅子酿，酸酸甜甜。他诉苦，王兄，他走了。他怎么能走呢？我好不容易遇到一个真心喜欢的……我是真的喜欢他啊，王兄。  
王兄又骂，胸无大志，无法成事。  
黄景瑜哀伤地躺倒贵妃榻，我不爱江山，再不爱个美人，又活什么呢？  
王兄再拂袖而去。

他癫狂而憔悴，他遇见一抹浅浅青色，可惜太浅，雨一下，青就灭。  
他拼命喝酒，因为只有酒后那一梦，能见到想见的人。  
大婚当天，他如行尸走肉，被两名仆人搀扶，跌撞迎异国公主。  
十里红妆，他给不了他想要的那个人。  
敬酒时，天公可怜他，雨丝绵绵下。他酒水混雨水，更醉。  
他悲凉立大堂中央。红色的灯，红色的衣。他想，他和尹昉都没有这么鲜红的色彩，别人配什么有？  
雨滴好巧落在他眼角。

进婚房，中间座椅放合卺器物。公主坐在床榻，那是尹昉曾坐过的地方。黄景瑜火冒三寸，尹昉给他那么一点的记忆，也要被人夺走吗？  
他的胡刀从来不留情面。  
血也是红的，染这气氛，岂不是刚刚好。

雨在后半夜下大。  
黄景瑜皮鞭砸在马背上，难得凶狠对爱马。马声声嘶鸣，飞驰的奔向栈道。  
雨掩盖他的血腥气息，甚至给他添一点栀子花的清新。他拍马，他不知道还有多久就是一场真正的万劫不复。  
青衣坐在栀子花树上，长发未束未绾，但揽一目星光。  
尹昉见他，纵身跃下，马匹立身，接住主人。  
他不说话，只朝前驭马。黄景瑜在他身后大笑。  
公子，我就说你无法杀我！  
马蹄震碎小小玉簪。


End file.
